Unhealed Wounds
by freak4eric267
Summary: A new CSI joins the team and strange things begin to happen in gregs life. R for sexual situation,suicide and self mutilation. Chapter Two and Thress Up! R&R!
1. Default Chapter

As Greg walked into the break room he saw something different, or rather, someone different. She was sitting in one of the chairs tight black tank and jeans, elbow length straight blonde hair, and to top it off, a pair of hot pink flip flops. The one thing that really stood out were the hundreds of scars on her arms; short, long, jagged, straight, you name it, they were there.

"Who are you?"

"Why do you wanna know" she replied not looking up from the book she was reading.

"I'm just curious."

"I'm Kelly."

"Do you have a last name , Kelly?"

"Do you even have a name?"

"Yea, Greg Sanders. Now tell me your last name."

"Breech. I'm supposed to be starting a new job. Do You know were Grissom is?" Just as she said this Gil walked into the room.

"Kelly Breech right?" Grissom said and got some coffee from the pot.

"Yea, Grissom right?"

"Yes. This is Greg, which I'm pretty sure you know already. Greg, this is your new partner."


	2. Cuts and Blood

1"So, ummm, uh..." Greg was having a hard time trying to start up a conversation with Kelly on the way to a crime scene, " Nasty cuts on your arms, uh.."

"Look I know that you know what happened so lets just get it out in the clear, okay? I used to cut myself, hell I still get a kick out of it. But im only telling you because you're my partner, okay? If you tell anyone, I will kick your fucking ass. And don't think I wont because I will."

"So you wanna tell me why?"

"No." That was all Greg got out of her until they reached the crime scene.

When the walked into the room they could smell the blood. They saw a blonde girl , about 13, laying on the bed, covered in only a blood drenched, originally white, sheet. Her face was covered in blood and was almost beyond recognition.

When Kelly saw the girl she ran out to the cop outside the room.

"Who is this? Tell me right now WHAT THE FUCK IS HER NAME?"

"Uh miss, her name is" The Officer checked a piece of paper, " Cory Breech, 13 years old, from, uh, Maryland."

Greg heard something loud thump outside and ran to check on it. It was Kelly she had fallen to the floor and was crying very softly.

"Kelly, what's wrong?"

"That girl in there. She's my little sister."


	3. Living Arangements

1"What is she doing in Las Vegas if she's from Maryland?" Greg asked as he got into the car after processing the scene.

"I don't know."

"We'll have to call your parents"

"I know"

"Where are you staying?"

"In a hotel until I can get a good apartment."

"Look, you cant stay alone after what happened, why don't you stay with me, only if you want to."

"I'd love to." This was the first time that Kelly had actually seemed happy the whole time he had known her.

"Cool, I can drop you off at the hotel and then I'll come pick you up after work, okay?"

"Yeah see you in a few."Kelly said seeming distant.

After Greg dropped her off he headed back to work and hurried so that Kelly wouldn't have to be alone and scared any longer than she had to.


	4. Greg's Secret

"Thanks for letting me stay with you." Kelly said with a truly appreciative tone to her voice.

"No problem, besides what else are partners for?"

After they walked into his house she put her things down she looked around his place.

_Hmm... Not that bad._

His living room was cool modern furniture with a funky touch, kind of like Greg.

"Go look around I'm gonna go get some things from the car."

"Sure"

The rest of the house had a similar feeling to it. She looked in a drawer and found something she would have never guessed. A box of razors, an open box of razors, she looked into them and saw that the edges to half of them were bloody.

"Hey do you want some coffee or some" Greg stopped abrubtly when he saw what Kelly had in her hand, "What are you doing?"

"Looking around."

"But this is my room."

"Let me see your arms."

"Why should I?"

"I told you about my problem now you have to tell me yours."

Greg lifted up his arms to reveal hundreds of scars similar to the ones on Kelly's arms.


End file.
